Somos la excepción
by Nami Haki
Summary: No todos los piratas tienen que ser viejos, malvados y llenos de cicatrices. Hay algunos que son jóvenes, apuestos y luchan por conseguir sus sueños. One-shoot.


_**Somos la excepción**_

Se dice que los piratas son las personas más rastreras que te puedes encontrar. Que solo se dedican a navegar en su barco, el cual lleva una gran bandera negra en lo alto junto con una calavera que puedes ver a lo lejos, para poder alejarte a tiempo según dicen. Siempre se ha dicho que no tienen corazón y que son capaces de todo para conseguir un mísero gramo de oro. Hay historias de todo tipo sobre ellos, pero siempre acaban matan fríamente a las personas por cualquier tesoro, incluso a veces llegan a quemar bosques o a someter a toda una ciudad simplemente por un poco de diversión.

Al escuchar la simple palabra "piratas" la gente sale corriendo para refugiarse donde pueda, cualquier sitio es bueno para salvar su vida. Puedes sentir y respirar la angustia en el aire y el miedo en sus ojos. ¿Después de todo nadie quiere morir, verdad?

Desde siempre te imaginas a esos individuos como hombres viejos, con barbas largas y descuidadas, llenos y orgullosos de sus muchas y enormes cicatrices, todas medallas de feroces batallas que les han dado fama. En su mano siempre crees que tendrán un arma, ya sean espadas o pistolas, mientras que su pierna terminará con una pata de palo. Ninguno de los tripulantes tendrá ningún valor en su barco, tan solo servirán para cumplir y defender a muerte a su temible capitán. Sí, ya sabes, ese hombre fuerte con un parche en el ojo, que nunca en la vida verás sonreír y que se cargará al mínimo que intente traicionarles.

Pero eso tan solo son estereotipos, no todos son iguales. Sé lo que estaréis pensando, yo tampoco lo podía creer. Cuando los piratas de Arlong se adueñaron de mi hogar, mataron a mi madre y me secuestraron para trabajar todo el día, juro que quería acabar con todos ellos. Incluso a veces pensé en unirme a la marina para luchar contra esa escoria. Pero todo cambió cuando llegaron ellos.

Eran cuatro chicos de mi edad. El último en unirse era un joven moreno, alto y delgado, que se pasaba el día mintiendo; el que era rubio y coqueteaba con todas las mujeres que pasaban por su lado, se ve que era el cocinero del barco. El primero a bardo era un espadachín con tres espadas, pelo verde y el sentido de la orientación en el trasero; y su capitán… Era el más joven, moreno y con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, justo debajo del ojo. Lo que más me llamó la atención de él era su seguridad, estaba totalmente convencido de que iba a llegar a convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas. ¡Oh! Por no hablar de la gran sonrisa que siempre llevaba en su rostro.

Primero pensé que serían como los demás, que solo querían aprovecharse de mí, una joven y atractiva chica. Pero me equivocaba completamente. Sin que yo hiciera nada, ellos confiaron plenamente en mí cuando apenas sabían nada más que mi nombre y salvaron la isla donde vivía, arriesgando su vida por mí. ¡Por mí, que lo único que hice fue tratarles como basura e intentarles robar el barco!

Cuando todo acabó y descubrieron mi horripilante pasado, no dejaron de hablarme, al contrario, me ofrecieron unirme a ellos y ser su navegante. Pusieron todas sus esperanzas en mí para que les guiara por un mar lleno de peligros, cuando ni si quiera sabían si era buena.

No pude negarme cuando Luffy, el capitán, me dejó a cargo su más preciado tesoro, el sombrero de paja que le dio Shanks. A partir de ese día, pese a que dejé todo lo que quería en la isla, me hicieron la chica más feliz del mundo. No teníamos nada, pero solo con nuestra compañía y nuestros sueños, nos sobraba.

Ahora, hace ya más de tres años desde aquel día y no ha habido ni un solo momento en el que me haya arrepentido de mi decisión. Pese a que mi vida ha peligrado en muchísimos momentos, me haya cortado y herido infinitas veces, y ahora ofrezcan una recompensa por mi cabeza, soy feliz. No sé que hubiese sido de mí si me hubiese quedado en la isla, pero estoy segura de que mejor que con ellos no podría estar. Esto es lo más parecido a una familia que he tenido y todos nos apoyamos y queremos.

En nuestro viaje hemos conocido a muchas personas y hemos ayudado a quién lo ha necesito sin pedir nunca nada a cambio. Por eso nunca entenderé que quieran matarnos, si no hemos hecho nada malo. Por eso nunca entenderé que quieran matarnos, si no hemos hecho nada malo. Tan solo seguir a nuestro corazón. ¿Eso es considerado un crimen? Yo creo que no.

Aunque nos busquen día y noche sin descanso, todos tengamos altas recompensas y seamos un peligro para el gobierno mundial, nuestra bandera seguirá hondeando en el cielo. Porque pase lo que pase, defenderemos nuestra libertad y cumpliremos nuestras promesas.

Dicen que los piratas no entienden que es la amistad. Discúlpame si me río cuando lo escucho, pero es que es la tontería más grande que se pueda escuchar. Yo creo que son ellos, los pobres ilusos que nunca entenderán lo que se siente cuando zarpamos rodeados de los nuestros, en busca de una nueva aventura.

_**FIN**_


End file.
